Breakfast in Bed
by dreams and fantasies
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Swan Queen breakfast in bed. Fluff and romantic 3 Rated T for safety, but really a K


**Anonymous asked you: Swan Queen breakfast in bed. Fluff and romantic. No children involved and no angry Regina. P-L-E-A-S-E.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. If I did, Swan Queen would be canon immediately**

**Also, no beta, so any mistakes are mine**

* * *

Emma jolted awake at the feel of her phone vibrating against her stomach. Groaning, she plucked the phone from the waistband of her pajama pants where she had slipped it the night before. The screen was harshly bright, the word "Alarm" and "6:00 am" bold and flashing. Emma jabbed the "dismiss" button with the anger she felt it deserved for disturbing her at such an ungodly hour. She started to snuggle back into her covers before the body tucked into hers reminded her why she set the alarm.

Regina.

The woman always got up every morning at 6:45 without fail to make breakfast for Henry, Emma and herself and make Henry's lunch before even beginning to get ready for her own day. Every day Emma tried to help but Regina always insisted that she could do it, that she "managed just fine for 10 years without you, Miss Swan" and could certainly manage now. Eventually Emma realized that the only way was to wake up before Regina and beat her girlfriend to it. There was just one problem: with Regina sleeping curled up into Emma's body, she couldn't exactly set an alarm clock-hence the phone.

Emma gazed down at the sleeping brunette and thanked the stars that there had been no nightmares this time. It broke her heart to see the woman she loved torn apart, plagued by visions of her abusive mother. But not last night. No, last night both of them had slept soundly and Emma smiled seeing Regina so peaceful, the ever present lines of worry or hurt or anger absent from her face. If Emma could, she would banish never see those lines again. In reality, all she could do was her best to make Regina happy, and right now that meant breakfast in bed.

Thankful that she was the big spoon today, Emma slowly removed her arms from around Regina's waist and inched away until she was on the edge of their bed. Careful to not let the mattress (queen size, of course) squeak too much, Emma stood up on the plush white carpet and made her way to the door. She allowed herself one last look at her sleeping lover before letting herself out of their room and padding down the hall and stairs and into the kitchen.

Regina awoke, as usual, to the blare of her alarm clock at precisely 6:45 am. She blindly reached an arm out to her nightstand and fumbled for the off switch. She didn't want to get up-she wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with her girlfriend, but there was breakfasts and lunch to be made, a busy day of meetings and work to prepare for. She reached out to give Emma one last squeeze before getting up, but her hand encountered only cold sheets. She finally opened her eyes to confirm what she already knew: she was alone.

A thousand thoughts and emotions ran through Regina's head as she sat up and looked around in panic. Emma never got up before her-she always had to be pried out of bed, enticed by the smell of eggs and bacon. Regina wasn't a particularly light sleeper, but she would have noticed if someone came in and took her lover by force-wouldn't she?

Or maybe it wasn't by force. Maybe Emma left her. After all, Regina assumed, it was inevitable. Love was weakness, love doesn't last-that's what she was always told, and for all her life it has proved true. She loved Daniel, only to have him murdered right before her eyes. She tried to love Leopold, only to have him ignore her, preferring to cling to the memory of his late wife. She loved her father, only to be forced to kill him herself to enact this curse.

And of course, Henry. _Oh, Henry_. She loved him with all her heart for ten years, only to have him turn around and loathe her, merely seeing her for the evil she once was.

So Emma must have left her. It only made sense. Surprisingly, Regina didn't feel any anger, just despair. Her body started to shake, and as she reached for a tissue to dry the tears already welling in her eyes, she noticed the blonde's signature red jacket hanging on the closet door. Emma never took the damn thing off-why would she have left it?

Regina's eyes started adjusting to the darkness of the early morning, and she started noticing more and more of Emma's things lying around the room. Once again, Regina's mind began to race, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. She watched as the bedroom doorknob turned and the door itself slowly swung open.

All of Regina's fears, all of her worries and paranoid thoughts left her body in a whoosh, leaving only relief and happiness at the sight of Emma standing before her. She was dressed in her usual tank-top-and-panties nightwear and was bearing a tray. As Emma came closer, Regina could see that it was packed with her favorite breakfast foods-apple pancakes, toast with jam and cheesy scrambled eggs as well as coffee in her favorite mug.

"Wh-what…what is this?" Regina stammered, as Emma set the tray down in front of her. Emma just gave a big goofy grin and bent down to kiss the brunette.

"_This _is me serving my queen a well earned breakfast in bed. Don't worry, there is cereal set out for Henry in the kitchen as well as a note telling him not to disturb you and his lunch is in the fridge. And before you get snippy, yes I know what he likes in his lunch. I've been watching you make it every day for weeks." Emma beamed, proud at the thought of knowing she covered all the bases. She certainly wasn't going to deal with an interrupting ten year old. Not today.

Regina, still awestruck, smiled internally at Emma's phrasing. If only she knew how accurate the "queen" label was. However that was not important now. She stared gaping at the food, unable to speak.

"Is this all right? The eggs look weird, don't they? I mean I tried but-" Emma's insecurity started to show as she babbled but Regina interrupted her.

"No! They look perfect; this whole thing is just…perfect." Regina whispered the last word, moisture beginning to fill her eyes once again. This time, they were tears of happiness.

Emma climbed on the bed and wrapped her girlfriend in a giant hug. "You deserve it, Gina. Just relax and enjoy."

So Regina did. And when she was finished and placed the tray on the table beside her, Emma leaned over her lover and whispered in her ear.

"_I love you, Regina. Happy anniversary."_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I realize I skirted a little too close to the "no angry Regina" rule, but forgive me-the story took itself where it wanted :)  
**


End file.
